You Have My Attention
by Navra
Summary: Lantunan nyanyianmu masih terdengar, walaupun entah berapa mil jauhnya.


**You Have My Attention**

**Oleh**: Navra

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Killua/Gon (Jujur, saya sukanya pair lain. KilluGon udah bejibun. Tapi, karena ini request, ya sudahlah. [laughs])

**Warning**: Mengandung unsur slash jika dilihat dengan teliti. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Catatan**: Fanfiction singkat ini merupakan _request_ dari TrancyMay di Twitter (atau **Nana Hizaki Irokui** di sini). Maafkan saya karena baru sekarang fanfiction ini dapat dihadirkan di sini padahal sudah diminta sejak kapan ya. Astaga. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><em>Lantunan nyanyianmu masih terdengar, walaupun entah berapa mil jauhnya.<em>

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa kali Kurapika dan Leorio mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya bagi diriku untuk berjalan terus ke depan, melupakan yang memang seharusnya ditinggalkan di belakang. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang menggerogoti otak dan batinku. Ah, persetan dunia ini! Makin membuat depresi saja!<p>

"Hei, Killua. Kau ini sebenarnya pembunuh atau bukan, sih? _Hunter_ atau bukan, sih? Lebih kecil mana, ikan apa kamu? Killua! Ini ikannya jadi jatuh ke lantai, kan! Yah... Kotor lagi. Ya sudahlah, belum lima menit! Biarin ya, takut sama ikan. Padahal kan lebih besar kamu!"

"Killua, sudah kubilang, makan sayur! Selain baik untuk kesehatan, tubuh akan merasa lebih enak. Berlatih nen pun akan menjadi lebih segar. Ayo buka mulutnya!"

"Killua, boleh kupotong kukumu itu? Penasaran aja. Habisnya, kayaknya kalau dipotong percuma, bisa jadi panjang lagi."

"Killua, rambutmu itu kok bisa keren gitu? Gak kayak rambutku yang lancip kayak pakai gel rambut kebanyakan ini."

Hei, kawan. Aku memang tahu kalau ikan itu lebih kecil. Kenapa pakai acara tanya-tanya segala? Aku juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan sayur dan kesehatan. Kenapa pakai mengingatkan segala? Hentikan pula ngototmu yang berkepanjangan itu. Lagipula, kenapa bawa-bawa gunting kertas buat memotong kuku? Ah, mengenai rambutku, itu namanya gen keturunan, kawan. Lain kali, kuajari kau pelajaran biologi.

"Killua, kalau misalnya aku nyanyi kayak penyanyi bar itu, gimana ya jadinya? Makin baguskah?"

Heh, bernyanyi atau tidak, suaramu itu sama saja bagiku, bodoh. Dan kenapa penyanyi di bar itu jadi tonggakmu untuk bernyanyi? Kurang aneh apa coba, kau ini?

"Killua, kok diam aja? Selalu begitu. Kalau aku ngomong, kamu diam dulu. Capek nih ngomong terus manggil-manggil kamu. Awas ya, kamu ngomong, aku juga diam. Biarin! Balas dendam!"

Makin bodoh saja kau ini. Aku punya satu alasan jelas untuk tetap diam.

"Hey, Gon."

"Gak mau jawab! Mau balas dendam sama Killua!"

Balas dendam apanya? Itu masih bicara juga.

"Gon, diamlah. Kumohon."

Tidak, tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu.

Gon, apa saat ini kau masih bernyanyi seperti penyanyi bar yang kau katakan itu di sana? Kau tahu, suara lantunan nyanyianmu masih terdengar, walau entah berapa mil jauhnya. Hei, kenapa menurutku suaramu itu sama saja bagiku, saat kau bernyanyi atau tidak? Suaramu itu yang menangkap perhatianku. Yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku yang seperti tiada akhir. Dengan suaramu yang keras namun penuh kasih itu, baik saat kau bernyanyi atau tidak.

Tetapi, kini suaramu semakin terdengar jauh. Hei, Gon, sepertinya dulu kau memang harus merekam suaramu, ya. Kalau aku tahu begini akhirnya, seharusnya dulu aku tidak berkata bahwa suaramu itu kebanyakan dosis, ya. Seharusnya suaramu itu tidak memudar begitu saja. Seharusnya suaramu tidak hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas yang nyata. Seharusnya aku tidak dengan bodohnya menyuruhmu diam.

Aku akan benyanyi bersamamu. Lakukan yang terbaik dan berusahalah untuk mendengar suaraku yang entah terdengar sampai ke atas sana atau tidak. Tidurlah dengan nyaman di atas sana, Gon. Kali ini merupakan giliranku untuk bernyanyi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirasi<strong>: Lagu "You Have My Attention" oleh Copeland

Maafkan saya, fanfiction ini memang pendek. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
